


Good Friends Take Candid Shots (Whether You Like It Or Not)

by MadamoiselleRomanova



Series: How Madzie Saved Alec's Life [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And i want them to be best friends, Gen, M/M, Madzie likes to protect her Alec, Some more platonic Salec friendship, and just doesn't care who hears, i love them, im not a clary fan but she's not the devil just annoying, magnus likes to embarrass his boyfriend, mostly magnus likes to talk dirty to his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamoiselleRomanova/pseuds/MadamoiselleRomanova
Summary: “I would marry Gordon Ramsay. I would have his adopted babies. And I would never eat take out again.”





	Good Friends Take Candid Shots (Whether You Like It Or Not)

As Simon had promised, He showed up to Alec’s apartment one afternoon while Madzie was with Magnus, learning to control her magic.  
In his hands, he held a battered guitar and an even more battered notebook.  
“What…is that”  
“…A guitar?”  
Simon’s only response to this was a deadpan expression from Alec.  
“Oh, the notebook. I don’t know if you’ll want to use it, it’s pretty beat up, but I have all my notes from when I started learning in there, and the tabs for a couple of songs from like harry potter and star wars to practice you know?”  
“Huh.”  
Simon looked embarrassed, “But like I said it’s pretty old and beat up you probably don’t want to use it, and you can just google tabs if you want-“  
“Hey, hey. It’s great thanks, Si.”  
Simon let out a relieved grin, still a little nervous around Alec’s more stoic attitude when not around Madzie or Magnus.

“So, what do I start with? Jace taught me some piano when we were younger but it’s been awhile…’  
“Well, I’ll show you how to strum and then a couple of chords first. You need to build up callous so your fingers don’t bitch out on you mid song.”

As they practiced, Alec felt lighter, a few of his worries set aside at least for the moment.  
Simon watched Alec picking up playing guitar faster than Simon honestly thought was possible, all with an awed little grin on his face. If Simon were being honest, it was freaking adorable. Not that Simon would voice that out loud to Alec. He would, however, snap a picture on his phone and text it to all of their friends. How could he not?

At the flash, Alec’s head snapped up from his hands on the sticker covered guitar. His deer in headlights look was almost as precious as his previous smile, so Simon felt no guilt snapping another picture before Alec could start looking grumpy again. He fired them off to Magnus, Izzy, Jace, and Clary before Alec had a chance to wrestle his phone out of his hands (the look of horror on his face was another picture Simon wouldn’t mind having, if only he hadn’t been in the middle of a wrestling match).

Alec let out a little huff, blowing out his cheeks in frustration while Simon wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.  
“Oh man, your face, holy shit”  
Alec’s usual grumpy glower only served to make him look like a puffed up kitten with his red cheeks and tousled hair and slight pout, which set Simon off in another round of giggles. But when Simon leaned his head onto Alec’s shoulder as he gasped for breath Alec just let out a sigh and awkwardly patted his head as he calmed himself down.

Simon didn’t know when they had become friends really, but he was thoroughly enjoying having a friend in the usually stoic shadow hunter, especially when Clary found out how close they were.

Magnus had taken a picture of him and Alec laying on his living room floor directly in front of the empty couch heads together facing the tv and bags of chips and cookies scattered around them as Gordon Ramsay berated someone.   
Alec had just said (to everyone’s shock), “I would marry Gordon Ramsay. I would have his adopted babies. And I would never eat take out again.” In a complete deadpan, resulting in Simon giggling hysterically into his hands, and an amused Alec doing his awkward head patting thing. Which Magnus also caught on camera, this time on video, with Madzie giggling from his arms.  
Almost immediately Simon got a call from Clary.   
“Why does he like you?!? Did Magnus put a spell on him? Does he have a thing for Downworlders??? Does he just hate me?”  
Before Simon could answer, Alec leaned in and answered “He just hates everyone. I thought Jace went over this with you? He has the Alec initiation talk with every newbie.”  
He then hit the hang up button before casually stating, “And yes, that’s a real thing, before you ask. Jace has been giving it since we were 15 and I was practically running the Institute when Maryse and Robert were in Idris. Apparently, I’m ‘mean and intimidating, and can’t be trusted with newbies’. I’m certain at this point that they’re all just idiots unless I’ve had a hand in raising them.”  
“So everyone except Max and Izzy?”  
“And Jace, you wouldn’t believe what a needy child he was”  
Here Simon sniggered, “Aren’t you the same age?”  
Alec gave him a tired look before answering, “You’d think so, wouldn’t you?”  
They had both chuckled while Magnus smiled and curled on the couch with Madzie.

None of the others seemed to have any clue about Alec’s burgeoning interest in music, or really anything to do with his current situation.  
Izzy and Jace had only seen Alec at Magnus’ and most likely thought he was living there, and Clary had little reason to seek Alec out. Susan down at the archery studio had given Alec another 2 classes to teach a week, all small children (to whom Alec was a lot nicer), and Alec was somehow making it work for him and Madzie.  
Susan kept trying to make Alec do archery competitively, and Simon encouraged him but he was reluctant to draw attention to himself.

“Does that sound okay?”  
Simon tuned back into the present and awkwardly admitted: “I uh, I zoned out man, run that by me again?”  
Alec gave him a fondly exasperated look and played him a simple song, with what Simon would call an alt-folk vibe. Simon was pretty sure there was nothing like that in the book, especially as early on in it as they were.  
“Uh, yeah, what song was that? I don’t remember that tab”  
“I was just- I mean I was kind of just messing around? To see if it sounded okay?”  
Alec watched him nervously and Simon squinted at him.  
“Bullshit. There’s no way you just came up with that. You’ve totally played guitar before.”  
“Uhm. No, I told you earlier?”  
Simon looked at him in disbelief and Alec shifted uncomfortably, before timidly asking,  
“…So?”  
As Simon went to answer he was interrupted by something unexpected.  
“Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name”  
Alec was looking wide eyed around him, searching for his phone in the couch he was on, before realizing it was across the room.  
“No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought-“   
Finally, Alec found his phone and dived for it, panting and blushing at the leer Simon was gleefully shooting in his direction at the song lyrics.  
“I can’t believe you changed your ringtone again” Alec hissed into his phone.  
“Oh darling, you never get this upset, who’s with you that made you so embarrassed?”  
“Simon is pissing himself laughing, why do you do this to me, what do you want?”  
“Alexander, maybe I just want to know how far down your blush has spread, you know what that does to me.”  
“I-I uhm. That’s- that is not relevant and I am not blushing”  
A loud cry of “Bullshit!” followed by giggling made it through the phone to Magnus who let out a chuckle, before asking,  
“Angel are you sure? If you’re being a naughty shadow hunter and lying I could always punish you later” Alexander could practically see the leer on his boyfriends face at these words, and his breath hitched before he replied,  
“Magnus, just tell me why you called”. He aimed for stern, but obviously from Simon’s continuous quiet laughter he had missed the mark.  
“Alright, alright Darling. Your little shadow hunter friends are at my loft looking for you, did you really not give them your new address?”  
Alec abruptly choked on nothing before asking worriedly “They didn’t hear that, did they?”  
Simon, unable to hold back his commentary as always chimed in,   
“What did you say, holy shit I think he’s in shock” while gasping from laughter. This whole exchange had been an ab workout and a half, honestly.  
“Nothing your ears need to hear Sean. I’m opening a portal throw my boyfriend through if you must. I suppose you can accompany him since everyone else is already here.”  
Simon raised an eyebrow and before he could respond the call was ended and a portal had appeared in front of the shell shocked Alec.

Simon grabbed him by the arm and tried to drag him into the portal but he was stubbornly curled up around the guitar on the couch.  
“Alright that’s it, you have 2 seconds before I take the guitar back.”  
The scandalized look Alec sent him made him feel a tad guilty, but the portal couldn’t stay open forever.

As they appeared through the portal, Simon dragging a reluctant Alec by the guitar strap, they were greeted by Jace, Izzy and Clary all grinning at them. Alec looked positively downtrodden. 

“So we know who’s wearing the pants now, don’t we?” Clary said as she jokingly wiggled her eyebrows. Jace looked amused if a bit uncomfortable and Izzy just looked like the cat who caught the canary.

When Simon saw how Alec looked like he wanted to die he stepped up; if Simon was one thing, it was a good friend.  
“Hey now, let’s all mind our own business, and stop comparing Alec and Magnus to heterosexuals, neither of them appreciates it.”  
Thankfully Alec let out a snigger at the last remark, and the tension was broken as Magnus carried in Madzie who was munching on what was surely a stolen sandwich. Upon seeing Alec she hopped down from Magnus and dropped her sandwich in her haste to throw herself at him.

“Well hey there little fish, did you miss me that much?”  
“You were gone for hours Alec, why didn’t you stay for magic practice like always?”  
“Simon and I were playing, I’m sorry Madzie I can come next time.”  
She let out a little harrumph and nodded imperiously.  
“Good. How can I make sure no one’s mean to you if you don’t bring me on play dates Alec.” Jace giggled at this, earning him a glare from his parabatai.  
“I think that’s my job Little Fish, not yours.”  
“Lightwoods break noses and accept consequences. And we stick together. I’ll punch anyone who’s mean to you.” She said with a look of grim determination. Alec wondered where she had heard that phrase, but she seemed to read his mind;  
“You said it to aunty Izzy on the phone, I heard you! If you said it, it must be true!”  
The others were all cooing at this point, as Alec knelt on the floor to look Madzie in the eye as they had their little heart to heart.  
“Now Madeleine, you shouldn’t just go around punching people-“  
“-Unless they really deserve it, I know Alec.”  
And Alec’s lips couldn’t help but quirk up at his little spitfire, as his eyes crinkled in happiness.  
“There’s my little spitfire. But I can punch Simon all by myself, don’t you worry.” He assured her as Simon squawked in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing (I only accrue debt).  
> I Hope you like Salec Friendship fluff 'cause that's all I've got right now.   
> If you're looking for plot, I have no idea when that will happen, sorry.


End file.
